halofandomcom-20200222-history
SPARTAN-II augmentation procedures
As part of the Spartan program, the Spartan-IIs underwent augmentation procedures at the age of fourteen or fifteen. Procedures Admiral Ysionris Jeromi documented the following experimental procedures on Bonobo Chimpanzees. These operations were later performed on the Spartans. # Carbide ceramic ossification: Advanced material: special metal and ceramic layers, grafting onto skeletal structure to make bones virtually unbreakable. Recommended coverage not to exceed 3 percent total bone mass because of significant white blood cell necrosis. Specific risk for pre- and near-post pubescent adolescents: skeletal growth spurts may cause irreparable bone pulverization. # Muscular enhancement injections: Protein complex is injected intramuscular, to increase tissue density and decrease lactate recovery time. Risk: 5 percent of test subjects experience a fatal cardiac volume increase. # Catalytic thyroid implant: Platinum pellet containing human growth hormone catalyst is implanted in the thyroid to boost growth of skeletal and muscle tissues. Risk: rare instances of elephantiasis. Suppressed sexual drive. # Occipital capillary reversal: Submergence and boosted blood vessel flow beneath the rods and cones of subject’s retina. Produces a marked visual perception increase. Risk: retinal rejection and detachment. Permanent blindness. # Superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites: Alteration of bio-electrical nerve transduction to shielded electronic transduction. Three hundred percent increase in subject’s reflexes. Anecdotal evidence of marked increase in intelligence, memory, and creativity. Risk: significant instances of Parkinson’s disease and Fletcher’s syndrome.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 57/58 Experience The carbide ceramic ossification bone grafts felt like glass breaking inside their marrow. Kurt-051 Ambrose explained that it felt like napalm being poured into his veins. The superconducting fabrication of neural dendrites felt like fire burning along their nerves on their spines.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx page 63 Results The combined modifications produced unexpected and unexplained synergistic effects, later recorded as follows: *Capable of running at speeds exceeding 55 KPH (34.155 MPH). Kelly-087 was capable of running even faster than the rest. Later on, John-117 runs at around 105 KPH (65.205 MPH) during a MJOLNIR MARK V training exercise. *Capable of lifting three times their body weight due to increased muscle density. *Virtual night vision. *Reaction times of 20 milliseconds. Significantly faster in combat situations. *Capable of unprecedented teamwork that resembled "telepathy". *No physiological or mental instabilities.Halo: The Fall of Reach, pages 73/74 *Unusual regenerative abilities; in Halo 3 Master Chief went from an unconscious and considerably injured man having taken a fall from the sky to quickly moving in and sticking a pistol to the Arbiter's head, possibly due to the Gel layer of armor designed to significantly decrease damage taken from falls. These current results were only a few months after augmentation, Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez himself said that the Spartans will only get better as they adjust to the augmentation. Therefore the only true one is that the Spartans can exceed speeds of 55 KPH (34.155 MPH). These abilities were completely independent of the MJOLNIR armor, which only further augmented the Spartans' unprecedented capabilities. But, the augmentations were deadly or paralyzing, and many of the fourteen year old Spartan candidates "washed out" during these procedures. Sources Category:Spartans